Currently, to attach accessories to camera bodies a bridge secures pairs of studio rods in place. Typically, a bridge is machined from a single block of aluminum and fully encompasses the studio rods.
While conventional bridges are cheap to manufacture and produce sufficient clamping strength, in order to remove the studio rods it is required to slide the single block of aluminum off the end of the studio rods. This requires forward-mounted rod-based accessories (i.e. lens supports and matte boxes) to be removed in order to remove accessories (i.e. shoulder rig handles and follow focus mounts). To this end, the process may take an unnecessary amount of time.
Other designs may afford the ability to remove themselves from the rods without being slid off the ends. However, these designs use a linear thread for clamping. This requires time to lock/unlock, and prevents accessory mounting on the outside faces of the bridge.
Accordingly, needs exist for a studio bridge clamp comprised of two opposing parts that provides clamping forces in two locations, provides strong clamping forces with minimal adjustment, and leaves the outside end faces available to accessory mounts.